


Cyrus's Academy for Gifted Individuals

by Falconurgando



Category: Cyrus's Academy, Original Work
Genre: Magical God?, Multiple Pov, People think its a regular school, School for gifted individuals, Secret factions, Sudden magic?, We Die Like Men, club, idk what im doing, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconurgando/pseuds/Falconurgando
Summary: Cyrus's Academy for Gifted Individuals is your ordinary school. It teaches regular subjects such as Math, Science, Art, Literature, Social Studies and has a multitude of clubs and hovels for the students to entertain themselves. Alas not all is what it seems.The Academy holds many secrets within, secrets that few find out and even fewer know the whole story.Trouble is brewing within the walls of the Academy, how many will stand up to fight against those that threaten their home.





	1. All: Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this medium. I normally write on other sites such as FF.net and good ole regular pen and paper notebooks. 
> 
> This is basically an amalgamation of all the different stories I wrote and ever since I learned that Marvel did everything of theirs in the same universe I wanted to take a crack at how my different Ideas would meld together.
> 
> Thus walha! I do hope you enjoy this mess of a story.
> 
> Chapter titles will feature which person the particular chapter is focusing on. EX: All (All factions): Chapter Title (Usually whats happening)
> 
> Something more specific would be Guardians: Kyle (to signify the faction: Guardians, and the character whose mind we delve into: Kyle.

The dinky dingy grey bus sighed as it rattled to a stop, the motors groaned as if it was on its last legs and from the multiple popping noises that resonated within the bus the young man currently sitting inside of said bus knew he had to get off and quick. 

The young man turned toward the other passengers, a pair of girls chatting amicably in the aisle across from him and the seat in front of them slept a girl wearing headphones. 

Two male teens his age strode down the center of the bus each holding onto a case and backpacks as they rushed off the bus, and in honesty, the young man couldn't agree more with their sentiment to leave this disaster on wheels. 

This young man was named Kyle Vince and he stood stock at six feet. He had messy chestnut hair and peach skin. He wore a navy green and white t-shirt as well as standard Levi Jeans. 

Kyle grabbed his satchel bag and he made his way off the rickety bus and he hopped off the bus, kicking up a cloud of dust which caused him to pause, coughing, as he waved it away. 

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to move?" a feminine voice growled behind him.

Kyle whipped around to see blonde hair with the tips dyed green, cream skin and eyes sea blue and upon seeing the closeness and proximity of the face to his own, Kyle recoiled and he fell onto his bum. 

Looking up he saw black cargo pants, a brown vest, and an earthy green shirt. Gloved hands held onto the straps of a bag as the girl scoffed at the sight of him before stomping around him with a mutter. 

"Need help there?" A voice called out to him and a portly boy with dark chocolate skin and hair held out a hand. 

"Thanks..." Kyle thanked the person and he introduced himself.

"Mikey! The name is Mikey Jones. This is my friend Samantha." Mikey waved toward a pale girl in a sunset yellow button-up shirt and white skirt. 

Freckles dotted her face as auburn hair cascaded down her side. Her ebony eyes glinted behind her horned frames and she held out a hand. 

"Samantha Bean, and please don't make fun of my name, I get enough of it from Mike here." 

"Names Mikey! Not Mike!" Mikey pouted   
"Anyway, Sam and I are heading toward the Orientation Hall, Want to come..." Mikey never got to finish his words as the air around them seemed to drop several degrees. Kyle looked nervously at the source and struggled to hide the yelp of pain that spawned from his hands being crushed.

Samantha's smile went from end to end while her eyes danced in a merry tune. Her tone ice as she spoke the next words.

"What did I say about shortening my name Mikey." 

Kyle gave Mikey some points for being able to hold his ground against the frost demoness in front of him as he gave a weak smile. "Not to call you that... ever?" 

"Exactly! Remember it next time sheesh." Samantha sighed and just like that the icy aura disappeared. 

"Nice to meet you two... I'm Kyle. Kyle Vince."

"Great! Lets go to Orientation!" Mikey exclaimed and he wrapped his arms around Samantha and Kyle and he dragged the two after him. 

"Today is going to be an eventful day!" Kyle chuckled.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yorick considered himself, a 5'11'' tanned-skin male in simple shorts and shirts, lucky to even be attending such a gifted academy. He glanced around at the velvet cushions that were integrated into the auditorium, the place where Orientation was to take place. The examination to enter Cyrus's Academy of Gifted Individuals seemed ridiculous. An obstacle course he no doubt failed. A written examination as well as practice tests on critical thinking and a wide variety of labs were offered. \

Yorick was thankful that he had botanical parents and the weird aunt who dabbled in everything herbal that gave him the unfortunate knowledge of identifying and using specific plants which , for some reason, showed up on his exam. 

Yorick looked around to see a grand stage where crimson velveteen curtains hung and after looking at the impressive decor he took notes on who was entering the room.

Cyrus's academy taught people from all walks of life as well as taught individuals of varying ages. Yorick saw a woman who could be around thirty walk in and take a seat and not to long afterwards a pair of children skipping in and climbing up the stairs. It wasn't uncommon for those who've graduated from the academy to send their children to attend classes, and those who do graduate had jobs within weeks of exiting the academy. 

Yorick looked at a photo of four people... Yorick folded the picture carefully and placed it within his bag. Soon. He just had to get a degree as soon as he could.

Yorick glanced around once more and he felt his eyes pop out at the sight of a hooded person carrying a hawk on her shoulder! Yorick nearly flipped and managed to calm himself when no one else seemed to make a big deal out of it. Was that normal? 

Taking a closer look Yorick noticed many people with pets. Some were just like the girl and had birds though not as intimidating such as canaries and parrots. Others had simple dogs and cats, one even sat next to their pet turtle and another allowed their snake to crawl all over his body. 

"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked and Yorick looked to see a girl positively shaking in her boots. 

She had copper hair in a simple braid and ivory skin that glistened in the dim light. A shawl covered most of her torso and revealed a stripped shirt and some regular jeans. 

"Not at all, nervous about the start of the year?" Yorick asked. He wanted to make her feel at ease but she seemed even more shaken by his sudden question.  
"I ah... um... ... ..." The girl opened her mouth but words failed to fall out of them.

"Its okay. I'm nervous myself." Yorick laughed and he removed his hand from the arm rest revealing his hand print, one made due to him squeezing the chair with all his might.   
"Its like a stress ball I guess." 

The girl sat next to him and marveled at the hand print before she took her own arm-rest and squeezed it. A slight giggle escaped her lips and she continued to squeeze the cushion.   
"You're right... it is like a stress ball." she sighed.

"Welcome everyone! Students! Teachers! Project Heads and Assistants!" I welcome you all to the academy. " A short smartly-dressed man in a blue jacket vest and long white button-up shirt and dress pants entered the stage. He had blue cropped hair and a grin that could have split the heavens. 

"I am your headmaster, Cedric Cyrus, and I formally welcome all those who are new and those who are returning to the start of a new semester."

The headmaster strode to the center of the stage and he turned to face each of the students on all three sides. 

"I'm sure many of you are itching to find out where you are situated and what your assigned classroom will be but first a message from myself. Ahem!"   
The headmaster paused dramatically and he continued to speak.

"All of us are gifted in a way unbeknownst to our peers. Some excel in fine arts such as music while others like to dabble in machines. Some prefer to practice magic while others like to dive deep into the web. Some are still trying to find a place where they feel they can belong. This academy stands for us to find a place where we belong. To find our true selves, to show those who are in need of guidance a new home and a new future. Thank you for listening!" Headmaster Cyrus bowed and the crowd gave a standing ovation before the crowd dispersed. Many people gravitated toward one of the doors which had several teachers handing out papers.

"That speech..." the girl raised an eyebrow. 

"Its something." Yorick replied and the girl shrugged. "I'.... I'll go get one of the papers then... want to come with?" 

"Sure!" Yorick smiled, the two walking down the aisle together.


	2. All: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two MC for some factions have been introduced, yet more factions are coming into play.

Emily Norse looked around her classroom. It was like any other classroom made for high society with polished marble walls and a floor covered in a red carpet so expensive walking upon it was simply a waste, or that was her opinion of it. 

Emily was pleased with simple things. If she got a gift she was happy and she'd use it till she lost it. She didn't like the overly expensive cakes nor did she like the frilly dresses that people in high society tend to like she was different that way. Growing up in a poor household it was a wonder she got into this place. Then again when you can hear this mysterious voice beckoning her to come to this school that she'd be accepted with no questions asked she took her chance. 

Cyrus's Academy for Gifted Individuals had graduates that made millions monthly. If she could get the money to help aid her brother and sisters then she'd throw herself under the bus in a heartbeat. It still perturbed her how the voice was correct... and how smoothly everything went. Emily brushed off her concerns as a noise interrupted her train of thought. 

Glancing toward the source of the noise, people were standing by the wall as they chat animatedly among themselves. A girl had sat on the desk and was swinging her legs as she moved her mouth at what appeared to be thousands of miles per hour to the boy with chains hanging from all over his body. He in turn swung his arms around to showcase a scenario, and from the waving of his arms, it seemed to be something about jumping and climbing with lots of shoving and punching. 

Emily shook her head and she glanced toward the room where a girl stood trying to write stuff on the board. She had glasses and blonde hair tied in a side bun with a white and grey top and black trousers underneath a skirt. Her heels seemed to stand resolute as neat ordered lines appeared on the board. 

A bell rang and many people ran to their seats as the teacher, A petite girl with a dazzling sunset lily sitting in her hair. She wore a floral dress that hugged her body and what appeared to be ivy decorating her wrists as bracelets. One thing Emily took note of was that she was barefoot. For such an influential academy, this was the dress code they endorsed? 

Emily remembered the girl who was swinging her legs and how small her clothing had seemed: the exposed stomach, the ripped sleeves, and pants that were probably wouldn't qualify as shorts. Emily could only suppress her disgust. Compared to her own long-sleeved turtle neck and moderate trousers which tucked themselves into boots, she was a saint! 

"Morning class! I am your professor for homeroom, Professor Carly Reinburrow, but you can call me Professor Carly" The petite girl smiled to the class, who echoed "Morning!" back to her, and she flipped open her book. 

"As customary, Roll-call will take place. Please respond to your name!" Professor Reinburrow happily announced and she started to go through the names. 

"Inahri Ahna!"  
"Here."

"Johan Antion"  
"Present!"

"Quinn Ateleon"  
"Here."

The names went on and on. Some of the names Emily found funny,why would you name your child Class? Did you have a vendetta against her? Who names their child Beo? Where did you even come up with that name? Others she grew to despise such as Liz the Loud Girl who sat on her desk at the beginning of class and Yurgan the guy in chains. 

"Alright class! Let us begin. Each of you have different schedules based on how you got in and what you want to take. Of course you can always change your schedule accordingly to fit when you're available. As per the school rules you must partake in a club." Professor Reinburrow explained amidst the collective groan. Personally Emily had no problem with joining a club, most of them tend to be fun and engaging. 

"I know, I know. Clubs can be a hassle but trust me. It teaches you how to manage your time." 

The person who was writing on the board beforehand threw her hand into the air and Professor Reinburrow called upon her. "Yes Ms. Reinhart?" 

"Will these clubs be important for graduation?" Class Reinhart asked.

"Thank you for asking that, and to answer your question. Yes. Clubs teaches us many things. From social skills such as interacting with your peers and keeping a schedule to personal skills which will vary depending on the nature of the club you join. You are allowed in one at a time and the length that you stay in a club can very well impact your recommendations in the future." Professor Reinburrow explained. 

Another hand rose into the air and it was quickly called upon: "Yes Mr. Sevel." 

A boy in glasses and a dark shaggy bob spoke up. "What do you mean by recommendations?" 

"Allow me to explain." Professor Reinburrow took an eraser and wiped the board before the pen and started to write. 

"Cyrus's Academy has many partnerships which funds our school. We have external organizations and even those who work directly on our campus. Of course all of our teachers are connected to outside companies, myself included." Professor Reinburrow drew a circle labeled students and a circle labeled Clubs. From the club circle branched Teachers, Project Heads, Assistants, Companies.

"Depending on what club you join and how well you do in that club, us teachers or project heads can recommend you to an external company that we have close relations with. If you do an outstanding job we can even ask you to become an assistant and help us with our current research projects or works here on campus. Of course I work closely with many nature organizations such as the Sierra Club, World Wildlife Funds, and the Worldwatch Institute just to name a few. My own personal project on campus is to create conservatories for many unique specimens." 

As she finished explaining the bell rang and Professor Reinburrow looked at the clock. "Oh dear... I went overboard again hee." she giggled and clapped her hands.  
"Alright class, its time for the next period. Those of you who have Botany stay here." 

Emily looked at her phone, her schedule flashed across it and she made to get up, it was time for her next class. Psychology.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Beo Rones swung his head as he observed the vast room before him. Hundreds of people moved to and fro as they carried trays, bags, drinks and more. The mere sight of so many people moving about caused a dizzying sensation to permeate throughout Beo's body and he wobbled on the spot.

"Whoa there Little B." A feminine voice spoke to him as hands clamped down on his shoulders steadying him.

"I know this is your first time arriving at a normal school since you've graduated from being home-schooled but try not to let it overwhelm you." the voice soothed him. Beo took a deep breathe and he calmed down. 

"Thanks Thalia... I'd always calm down when you're around." Beo crowed to the woman behind him. A smirk graced her lips and she brushed her emerald-dyed hair out of the way and drew the platinum-haired boy into her arms. 

Already he could hear the whispers. Beo pushed his sister away and he put on a fake smile. "Come on Tia, not here." 

"And why can't I hug my brother anymore? Oh maybe you got some girl you want to impress. Tell me! Tell me!" Thalia gushed over him and he recoiled. 

"Its not like that at all!" Beo frantically exclaimed and Thalia's grin exploded. 

"You tease." Beo muttered and Thalia took his arm, "Come on, let me introduce you to my friends." 

The poor boy was dragged through the crowd and shoved into a seat which flanked a circular table with five people at it. 

"Beo! These are my friends Liam." Thalia pointed toward A gaunt pale man with his raven hair in a bun dressed in overalls and glasses that enlarged his golden eyes. "Hilda." A woman with coffee skin and a large frame. Her arms were muscled and she wore a simple shirt and cargo pants which seemed to be stuffed with object. "Finally Sergio!" Thalia waved a hand toward a medium-stock man with tanned skin and eyes that seemed to flash crazily. his dark forest green cargo jacket stood open to reveal a grey undershirt. He too wore cargo pants and his hands moved across a Rubiks Cube. 

That was only three of the five people, and from the confusing look that Thalia gave the last two it would appear as if they were newcomers. 

Of the two newcomers, one was pale and in a large hooded shawl. She had dyed her hair purple and peered meekly from within her hood. The other had a bluish tint to her skin and dressed in a tanktop and short.

"Ghani Miller" Hilda, the beefy woman, explained. "She is going to be an engineer such as I, though she will also work in planning with Liam here." 

Ghani shook in her seat and stuttered. "I... I look forwad.. forward to working with you." 

"Polly Raveic, don't mind her blue skin she just likes to take Colloidal silver suppluments even though I keep telling her to STOP" Liam growled and snatched his bag away from Polly.

"Don't be a spoil-sport Liam, just party with me. Maybe we can ask out that cute locust swarm over there." Polly pointed to a wall. 

The siblings raised an eyebrow and Liam groaned. "Don't ask, she's always high." 

"Isn't it bad since we're at school?" Beo asked timidly and Sergio responded: "Not really? The headmaster doesn't care what you do as long as you still follow the rules. The rules in this case is that you can partake in any past time you see fit as long as student, faculty, and the property isn't damaged. You also cannot partake in these activities during class or club hours. "

"Weird." Beo muttered and he eyed the ever growing lunch line.  
"Don't question it, the headmaster is weird like that... then again most gifted individuals are weird in their own way. Take Liam for example, he always takes pictures of his food and never eats it." 

"Just because I want to document my food as a work of art doesn't mean the end result is edible. Beside I don't trust food from here." Liam scowled. The face set off Sergio and Hilda and they both roared with laughter. "How cute Liam, how cute. Lets invite you to my sis's birthday party. I'm sure they'd love a clown like you," 

Beo chuckled along when he felt himself being steered away. "Sorry for taking you away... lets get some food." Thalia smiled from above him. 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amber Maesten

gazed at the club list. 

Engineering club

Robotics Club

Gaming Club

Traditional Games CLub

Film Club

Theater

Gardening Club

Sports: Hockey, Volleyball, Football, Baseball, Cheer. 

The list went on. 

Amber remembered Professory Carly's words and she shook her head. None of these things seemed appealing to her. It wasn't that she was indecisive. It was just that nothing made her feel as if she wanted to try it. Theater? In front of a huge crowd? No way. Sports? What fun was training everyday? And the dietary implications? She'd like to stick that on a ten-foot pole and throw it in the trash. 

The tunes of Paramore blared from her pocket and she quickly picked it up to answer her best friend. 

"Hey there Ambee! You still having a hard time picking a club?" 

"Nothing is appealing to me Kristen. What did you decide in the end?" 

"I chose the Adventurer's Guild." Kristen's cheerful voice echoed from her phone.

"Adventurer's Guild?" 

"Yeah, the summary of the club goes like this: Experience a new adventure everyday! Makes use of roleplaying and Sims for a new experience! Pretty cool right?" 

"I guess? I'm not to big of a fan on acting you know." 

"I get it I get it but its all in the past. No one we know should be here after all. We did get accepted into this prestigious academy after all." Amber could already see Kristen puffing out her chest and putting her fist to it. 

"Hey now, calm down there Krisee, since I can't find something to do anyway why not let me join you." 

"Are you sure? I know you don't like these sort of things so its not to late to change your mind." Kristen cautioned.

"If you're there then I'm sure I'll have some kind of fun." Amber said and Kristen fell silent.

"If you insist. Let me get another form for you then. Meeting starts tomorrow and I'm pretty sure its to rat out those who won't stay long." 

"Understood, see you there... also what class did you get into for homeroom? 

"I got Professor Ned Alistair, He was an eccentric one but I like him. And why did you say see me tomorrow? We can hang out in the lounges and have some fun. Maybe Risk? Monopoly?" 

"Only you like Monopoly? You seem to win every time." 

"Don't blame me for a strategy that always works." 

"The strategy of bankrupting yourself to obtain everything?" Amber balked. 

"Who needs money when you can mortgage the property for it. Also if I own everything you can't tax me when I don't have money." Kristen teased

"I hate you, lets just find a movie or something." 

"Movies huh, and these good ideas are why I like you so much. Kiss me! Take me!" Kristen swooned.

"How about The Ring! Ooh or Insidious!" Amber suggested

"On second thought, lets just get some food and call it a night... Pizza?" 

"I can agree to that."

"Good, its a date! Mwuah." Kristen attempted to make a kissing sound, one that was abruptly cut off as Amber hung up on her. 

"What am I going to do with you." Amber smirked as she gave a long glance at her phone and she briskly walked over to the cafetorium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more characters introduced! Three more factions in play. Is there more factions to come? What else might happen? 
> 
> Who knows, the clash of ideas on an integrated world just seem to explode forth. Let us find out what happens next time. 
> 
> Also the main events of this fic! The Club arc. With five MCs to follow. what shenanigans will happen! What secrets will be revealed! Find out whenever I even decide to release this.


	3. All: Meet the Club Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Club time!

Clubs. They were one of the core features of the academy as it is mandatory for all students to be active in some sort of club. Each club would have to be approved by a teacher who is willing to sponsor the club as well as gather active members so that it doesn't shut down. 

Since it was a mandatory requirement to join a club Kyle took it upon himself to find a club that was suited for him. He was merely walking when a plaque caught his eye.

There was many things that caught his eye. There was twelve names under the Instructor section. It was also iridescent in color. Another reason was because he saw his own teacher as an instructor of the club. 

A figure collided with Kyle sending him to the floor, a looming figure stood over Kyle and a hand reached out for him.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I guess I was excited to catch up with you." the figure exclaimed as Kyle was pulled to his feet.

The figure had turned out to be Mikey, the boy he had met yesterday at the bus stop. Behind him the air was turning chilly as a voice ripped through the air.

"MIKEY!" The voice shrieked and the two turned to see Samantha trudging down the hallway. The air was icy from her cold fury. She rounded on the boy and smacked him in the shoulder. 

"You can't just charge at people, one of these days you're going to get someone injured." Samantha berated.

"Sorry Samantha, just wanted to see what Kyle was doing?" Mikey apologized.

"This plaque looked interesting. The Guardianship Program?"

"Whoa is that our teacher Samantha?" Mikey exclaimed and he pointed to one of the names."

"You're right, I wonder what Professor Jones is doing here?"

"Why don't we find out?" Mikey suggested.

Kyle and Co. entered the room to find a room with four other doors. In the room there was three other people, two girls sat on a sofa in the center of the room, they both looked toward the trio before going back to chatting with her friend

she had platinum blonde hair that hung in waves with cream skin, she had on a white and pink dress and her friend had a darker tanned skin. The second girl had raven black hair tied in a pony tail and dressed in a simple shirt and pants. 

The last person was a male hanging out by the bookshelf ignoring everyone with a book in his hands. 

Mikey sat down on a sofa and relaxed, Samantha goes forward and berated the man for just sitting down. Kyle went over to the two girls, They had stopped talking and observed the approaching boy and the blonde smiled at his approach. 

"Hey there cutie, what brings you to the club?" The girl smiled. 

The girl attempted to get up but her friend held her arm, preventing such.   
"Ah come on Reyna, I know I'm your only friend but you should go out and meet new people, make new friends like hottie over here." 

Kyle blanched at the blatant flirting and he felt his face grow hot. 

"I ah.... haa just wanted to ask what this clubs about..." 

"Oh I don't know, we're first years." the girl spoke. 

"What about that guy over there?" Kyle asked and Reyna spoke up. "Also a first year, he's in my class." 

"Is this a new club then?" Kyle questioned and the blonde girl shook her head.   
"This club has been around for generations"

"So why aren't the teachers here?" Samantha called out. 

The trio turned to look at Samantha as she walked forward.

" You are?" the blonde asked.  
"Samantha, you?"   
"Megan, if anything I think they're preparing the trials right about now?" 

"Trials?" Kyle questioned and Megan faced him.

"Yeah, you see those doors. Three of them lead into a cycle, each cycle consist of four rooms each room with their own Guardian. 

The first cycle is the elemental cycle consist of Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. 

The second door compromises the second cycle, Life, Death, Animals and finally Plants. " Megan spat the last word and took a breathe

"The final door is a primal cycle. There was Darkness, Light, Chaos, and finally Order." Megan preened at the last word 

"You seem to know a lot about this club." a voice spoke up

"Of course I would know, my family has been in this club for generations, my Grandpa is one of the instructors." Megan retorted

Kyle turned to see that the boy reading the book had walked up to them. She opened his mouth to answer when three doors opened and out walked three figures.

a man wearing a pristine blue jacket, his gaunt figure towered over the other two, a young girl with flowers all-over her person and an elder man. 

The flower girl was familiar to Kyle as she was his homeroom teacher Ms. Carly Reinburrow. The elder man had a man of grey hair, an eyepatch covering one of his eyes. 

He wore a cape that covered his left side, in his hands a cane of intricate design, one of his legs had a mechanical prosthetic designed to look like a clawed foot. 

"Grandpa!" Megan exclaimed and rushed over to give the elder man a hug. 

"Ah Megan, how is your first day of school." The elder man asked a smile cutting across his weathered face. 

Megan giggled and she started to ramble. A cough interrupted the two as the slender man in a coat coughed again. "If we're done with the interrupts I would like to welcome you all to the Guardianship Program. I am Guardian Henry Marci, Earth Guardian.

We are named due to our work mainly as protectors and guardians. To be in this club we require you to be able be quick-witted, able to react fast and be conditioned among other things. For those who show promise we can guarantee a spot in our organization. 

As such we have prepared a series of trials to root out those unfit for our program. You are the first of the first years to arrive but you will certainly not be the last. You can partake in as many trials as you want but we will have this open for the next three days. " Guardian Marci explained.

"If I can put in a word, since there is six people and three doors, why not split them into pairs. What says you Guardian Marci, Guardian Mesda?" 

"I agree with the statement, to large of a group disallows for proper observation of individual skill. I agree wholeheartedly Guardian Reinburrow." Guardian Marci agreed.

"I get to spend some quality time with my granddaughter." Guardian Mesda grinned.

"We're not here to play around despite you being an Sanguorum. We need to uphold the legacy of the ancestors." Guardian Marci scolds

"Fine fine, come along Megan and Reyna." Guardian Mesda said and Reyna made to move only for her to stop at the sight before her.

"I'm sorry Reyna but you have to make some more friends, as such come along random person It's time to get to know you better." Megan smirked and she latched onto the boy with the book before dragging him into the room after her grandfather.

Reyna was at a loss of words and she froze, Kyle was unsure what to do. If they were to partner up he'd probably choose Mikey.

"Kyle how about we." Mikey called and froze as a pair of arms latched onto him. "Oh no Mikey, we're going to have some time to bond some more, now come along." Samantha smiled sweetly and Mikey could only resign himself to fate.

Guardian Marci wrinkled his nose at the sight but when the two stepped through his door he closed it.

"So that leaves you with me kiddo, a student from my very own class huh, don't expect me to give you bonus points for joining my club. Come along" Guardian Reinburrow giggled and she led the way.

Kyle held the door open for Reyna, who took a moment to process what was going on and she clammered through the doorway to find themselves in a larger room with four more doors. Unlike the outside one with a reception desk, sofas and bookcases. This room had a bar and stove, some tables to dine at as well as a lounge with a few televisions. 

On each door was a symbol dictating what laid beyond. 

On one was a skull, another a wolf head, a third had a health cross, and the last a tree. 

"Here are the four trials, Death led by Guardian Alistair. Animal led by Guardian Johnson, Life lead by Guardian Morrows, and finally my own domain Life led by Guardian Reinburrow. 

Which would you prefer to start? you can partake in the trials together or separate."

Reyna took one glance at Kyle before she retreated to the Animal door and entered it. 

Guardian Reinburrow giggled but said nothing as Kyle observed each door. Each was the same the only difference being the symbol painted on the door. Kyle took one look at his teacher before entering the door with the plant on it. Once inside he saw a familiar figure. One that berated him on the bus. She turned around, headphones on her neck and a gloved hand holding a shovel. 

"You!" Kyle exclaimed and the girl just stared at him with an annoyed look on her face.

Guardian Reinburrow entered the room and looked between the two. "So you've met. Kyle, meet my apprentice 3rd year Rika Ratal. "

Kyle just stared, what was he going to do?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

York glanced at a plaque on the wall.

"Archery club." He sighed and the girl next to him shook her head. 

"How did we find ourselves in the sport section again York?" the girl asked and he couldn't find an answer to that. They've just been talking and he felt like he was a lucky guy.

York was lucky to have been accepted into this school. He had been lucky when this girl came up and sat next to him and it was lucky they had hit it off. 

From their talks he found out that her name was June E'Peire and she came from a line of medical professionals. She was a doctor-in-training and when her last scholarship expired she was invited to attend the academy. 

"A medical practitioner, one that dabbles in new medicine." She joked "What about you? How did you get in?"

"Practical medicine was pounded into my head... it was due to this that I was able to get in." York shared and June thought for a bit.

"Practical medicine, I've always wanted to dabble in it yet no practitioner would share their secrets on how to concoct their recipes." she sighed. 

The duo rounded the corner and York felt a force slam into him, sending him tumbling to the ground. York felt the air rush out of his body and a dull pain in his head. His breathes came out ragged and he gasped for air. 

York attempted to move yet he couldn't lift his hand, spot danced across his vision and when they finally stopped flashing he eyed the guy on him. 

"Chocolate!" he roared and a voice in the distance shouted something he couldn't quite make out. 

Whatever was said made the man move in a heartbeat. Most notably flying down the hallway. 

June helped him to his feet and York eyed the newcomer, a woman with a very light tan. Her blonde hair was fashioned into a pony tail with the tips of her hair dyed auburn. 

"I apologize for Mr. Saidon, He has a one-track mind toward anything pertaining to chocolate, despite this flaw he is a man of remarkable capability." The woman spoke. 

She moved with purpose, in her hands was a clipboard and on her person she wore a lab-coat. 

"Not at all, accidents happen and the one who should be apologizing should be Mr. Saidon." York chuckled to himself but the person stepped forward. 

"I still feel that I should compensate you both for taking up your time and giving you an unnecessary injury, why not accompany me back to the club room. We can provide you aid and refreshments there." 

"If you insist, I still feel my head spinning so can we take it slow please..." York asked and he took a few wobbled steps before June rushed to help him.

"Yes, I still would like to apologize Mr..." 

"York, York Darrows." 

"June E'Peire"

"Dr. E'Peire's daughter right? I know of both of your parents due to my own father." 

June tensed next to him, he could tell since his weight was literally being supported by her body. York nudged his friend and she gave a light laugh hoping to hide her nervousness. 

"I can understand if you do not want to talk about them, I get hounded by companies wanting some connections to my father... honestly."j

York tried to think of a way off the topic and he saw a plaque next to a door and he felt a lightbulb turn on above his head.

"What club are you in miss?" York questioned and the woman giggled 

"I realize I haven't introduced myself. Many in my circles call me Assistant Amber, I despite my last name and it helps so to prevent those from using me to curry favor. as for the club I am part of the ABC Club."

"ABC Club?" June asked

"Action, Battle, Change" Assistant Amber explained. "We are a group pushing for action, for battle, and for change. We want to act as to fix preventable problems such as pollution. We battle unjust laws by training politician. We desire change by training scientists and politicians. 

Our club has a wide range of facilities and connections that we send many of our graduates. For those who wish to take the fight to the field we have connections in the military and personal security companies all over the world. We have courts and seats for those who wish to partake in law as a judge or politician. We have a multitude of labs for those who wish to focus on R&D. For those who wish to practice medicine we have hospitals for you to go to. Or if you want something simple we have positions to work at a restaurant or be a gardener if you so choose."

"How big is this club to have this much funding?" York asked.

"We do have the budget that the school allocate us, but that is only secondary to the many sponsorship we receive as well as the donations that come in from our alumni. 

This is also one of four branches so that we can provide a steady stream of graduates each year. " Assistant Amber explained and she stopped. "We are here."

York and June looked at the exquisite door that stood before them. The door was decorated with carvings of vines, leaves, ferns, and inlaid with gold. The plaque next to the door shone regally in the afternoon light. 

"Again I apologize for the inconvenience I caused for the both of you, but if you're interested why not join the club? We have a three-day trial course for those who wish to attend." 

York glanced at the door, he mulled over the topics that they've talked about. And from what he'd heard he was most likely guaranteed a high-paying job upon graduation.

He smacked the idea away. He needed a quick graduation and he needed to get out into the world fast. He was here for a degree so he could support his home town... but he needed the degree to get a high-paying job for the money in the first place... this club had fit all of his requirements and he would feel good helping people with his medical concoctions. 

York glanced at June to gauge her reaction only to find a fire in her eyes. 

York turned back to Assistant Amber with a smile. "Where do we sign up?" 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"In here, In here." A voice spoke. To anyone else they would have turned to the source of the noise. For Emily she took silent note of the door before her and the plaque next to it.

"Magic Club"  
"Instructors Hina Shiba/ Rosk Uvenwald" 

Emily scoffed. She left her home, traveled thousands of miles only to find herself at the steps of a magic club? What were they going to do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat and she'd find her life's purpose?

Emily gritted her teeth as she contemplated walking away. It was stupid. The voice was stupid, why did she have to listen to the voice? Why did it seem like a good idea to listen to it? 

For all intents and purposes the voice was a stranger trying to kidnap her, yet when it spoke it sounded like it was her best friend, the one who knew all her darkest secrets and one of the people she could trust with her life. 

"Stupid voice." Emily growled only for the door to swing open to reveal a woman in the doorway.

Emily gasped at the sight and she stood stock still. 

There was many things elicit a gasped from Emily and the first thing she noticed was how tall the girl was.

The woman was easily at the height of six feet but definitely lower than seven. If she had to put an Inch to this girl she'd assign probably four or five inches.

The next thing that caught her off guard was her face. It had the complexion of peaches, her eyes a glistening sea green and the warm smile on her face, the chocolate hair raining down in a bobbed style stopping at her lower neck. Only half of it. 

The other half had hair, but her face was a metal mask with an eye slit that seemed to glow red. The metal was flat and one part seemed to be detachable so that she could eat. 

"Ah, I apologize if my face unsettles you but don't worry about it. My friends in engineering helped make this for me. I got it from an accident about a year ago." The woman chuckled and the laughter roused Emily from her stupor.

"What?" 

"Don't be shy come on in. If we don't hurry then Jon will get made at me... and maybe Jenna. Name is Dali Tell by the way." the woman ushered Emily into the room where multiple cushions were laid out around several low-tables. 

Inside the room she eyed the two obnoxious rich people from her class, the girl with little clothing and the guy in chains. Sitting not to far from them was also the smarty girl that was writing on the board. Class was her name?

And a new face sat somewhere close to the trio. A guy with a bit of flab and a messy rainfall of brown hair. 

By the board in the room was a guy in glasses, his curly hair sat atop his head and he had a shirt with a dragon on it. 

"Is that everyone Dali, can we expect more to come?" the guy with the drake shirt asked.

"No more for today I guess, Inahri said there was a low turnout this year...just start the speech already!" 

"Everyone! You've all been called here because a voice told you so correct?" 

To Emily's surprise everyone showed some sort of confirmation. 

A voice spoke up. "We're here now, now explain to us how you've done this or else you're meeting my fist!" the boy in chains growled and Dali laughed. 

"A fighter huh? Jenna will be happy about this." 

"Be quiet both of you. I'm trying to explain something here." drake boy scolded and Dali smiled, closing her lips.

"You've all been called to partake in the protection of our master. In the Magic club we will be teaching you skills to use in the field to stop those who wish to harm our master and by outlier this school. "

"And what is stopping us from not joining in the first place?" The practically naked girl asked.

"Then our master will keep on calling you to come to him. He has access to spells, some of which will make you regret leaving. Only after you've served him for a time will be cease in interfering with your life. 

"What sort of bullshit is this!" chain guy growled. "That is it I'm not putting up with your bullshit any longer." He roared and he lunged forward his fist flying through the air.

It all happened in slow-motion for her. The chain guy was sending forth his fist when something popped forward, a circle and then brown and grey material spread out to cover the arm.

There was a crack as fist met arm and the chain guy howled in pain.

He collapsed, nestling his fist as the arm was revealed to the rest of the class causing many to gasp.

"If you still believe this is a ruse or a joke then leave if you can. Our master will wish to speak with all of you." drake shirt guy sneered and with a wave of his hand a crystal ball appeared.

"Welcome!" a voice spoke, the very same voice that had guided her here. 

"I am Rosk and I am part of the Uvenwald." The orb said.

Emily tried to speak but her voice refused to respond. She opened and closed her mouth to no avail. 

"My home is in danger and only you can help protect it. Those who have these latent abilities are growing fewer and fewer by the year and those with enough power to become protectors is even less. Close your eyes."

Emily felt her body comply. 

"Think of your life, think about who you are as a person, what you've done and what you want to accomplish. What has happened in your life?" 

Emily thought about her hometown. How she avoided her fighting parents. How she weaved through the bullies and mean kids at school. How she was able to siphon goods from places so that she could survive. From the pantry she took food. From the purse she took cash. She was only trying to get by to avoid her problems and to live.

From her mind the memories took shape into two colors. Two orbs of light green and black. They fused to form an orb which settled inside of her and she felt a rush of power. It pulsed within her as knowledge entered her brain and her eyes snapped open.

They were in a small circular room, eight paths with sounds coming from all of them. 

Dali and the drake guy looked over the five of them.

"Quick tell me your orbs colors." the guy said and the flabby guy was first. 

"Dark Green and Black." 

"Go down the Black corridor." 

Next was Class

"Light Blue, Dark Blue"

"Purple Corridor go" 

Emily stepped forward. "Light Green and Black" 

"Purple Corridor" 

Emily rushed toward the corridor.

What had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while yes. So I tried to write this chapter multiple times, MULTIPLE. 
> 
> The problem was that my computer kept dying on me and it deleted what I wrote and finally it decided not to die on me... stupid battery. This is shorter than I anticipated, it was suppose to include Beo's Engineering group as well as The Adventurer's guild with Amber and Kristen... which now that I think about it can get people confused with Assistant Amber... however when I created the two characters they were never in the same universe till now so.... yeah. 
> 
> If you enjoy this let me know. and if you think there can be improvements then provide constructive criticism please. Also not beta so please just let me know of grammar or spelling errors.


	4. All: Meet the Club pt 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beo and Amber takes the spotlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... mid-terms are a pain but I got through them. Now its time to reward me with a good ole BNHA movie that is in theaters right now! Actually I'm slated to see it today at like 19;30. 
> 
> I can't wait!!! and the theater sells churros too! a double bonus!!!
> 
> Here is Beo and Amber, the last two of five. Maybe next chapter I can do all five so I don't have to split them again... who knows.

Feeling nervous was an understatement. Going to meet the club that your sister had joined seemed like an impossible task for him since he was so... different from her. Thalia was confident, she dominated the scene when she wanted to and she knew what she wanted to do, let others know it and pushed for it to come true. She was social, athletic, popular... everything that Beo was not. 

Compared to her he seemed to score average in academics. He wasn't physically fit and even had a small chubby belly and a short stature. He struggled to form words to talk to people and his mind wandered in itself. The amount of friends he had he could count on one hand. Even the two were different from each other him with his platinum hair and her with her emerald hue. His pale skin in contrast to her toned tanned body. It was like they were two different people yet she still called him her brother, albeit little one at that. 

"Robotics and Engineering" Beo read on the panel outside of the door. The sound of hammering and metal could be heard from the other side and the vibration of his sister beside him shaking in anticipation didn't exactly put him at ease.

"You'll love it, maybe you can be a test pilot like me! You always did like those Metal Bots since you were a kid." 

"Its Medabots, but I'm not sure this is the correct step for me sis, I love you and all but throwing me into the den of wolves isn't exactly good for someone like me." 

"Nonsense, I love you the same and its because I know you can take this that I'm doing this in the first place. Also I sort of promised Mom that you'd at least have a friend by the end of the first month so I have that going for me. "

"A month? You know how hard it is for me to talk to people. I can't make a friend within a month!" Beo retorted and Thalia grinned at her younger brother.

"You think a month is to little, Mom wanted me to get the task done within this week. I talked her down so, your welcome by the way." Thalia smirked and Beo just blanched at the idea.

"So are we going in you little gremlin or not? I'm sure you can hit it off with Ghani... maybe even Polly if you're brave enough." 

"Would she still be high in the club room?" Beo asked and Thalia shrugged. "To be honest, that was the first time I've seen her and Liam is normally a pretty serious guy. Everything he says has some truth in it."

"Could the truth be that she joking?" Beo asked anxiously 

"I wish I can confirm..." Thalia chuckled and she threw open the door to reveal a vast space filled with counters and gadgets. The room had many things suspending from the rafters as people worked on catwalks and stools surrounding monstrosities of metal that go up to 10 meters tall. 

"Thalia you made it!" A voice called out as a figure in a lab coat came running toward them. 

"Jeremy! Its nice to see you after such a long break, this is my brother Beo." Thalia introduced and Jeremy waved a hand. The man in question had sand-blonde hair swept to the side with squared glasses, in his hands was a clipboard and he paced as if he needed to be somewhere. 

"Glad to see that you're back, and nice to meet you Beo. We got a situation. Yuna is acting again and we need someone to take her out on a test mission to re-calibrate her, think you're up to the task?"

Thalia glanced toward Beo before back to Jeremy. "I'd love to help but I was going to give Beo the tour today. I hoped he would join this club and see what we were about." 

"I can have Alita give him the tour, she always loves meeting new people. I'd ask Seth or Lua but both of them have yet to come back just yet, and Niko... well hes Niko, I'm sure you understand." Jeremy laughed nervously and Thalia sighed.

"Sorry Beo, I have to take this. Just look around and ask questions if you're interested. I really want you to join this club and I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun if you do."

Jeremy pushed a button on his headset and he spoke some words into it while Thalia shook her head. "Sorry about this kid bro, I have to take care of a few things. Just look around and try things out. Okay?" Thalia asked and Beo nodded.

Not long after his sister rushed off a pink haired woman in a beige jumper arrived with a smile on her face. 

"You must be Beo! Your sister talks a lot about you and how proud she is of you." the woman smiled 

"You are?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Alita Johnson, Assistant Staff and I'm given the pleasure of showing you around. Why don't you follow me for a tour." Alita introduced herself and she started to walk toward a large space filled with multiple boards. On each of them held blueprints of various sizes and designs as well as multiple people writing and drawing on them. 

"This is the planning area, our thinkers and engineers work together to come up with a design for both practical use and cost-effectiveness. We dabble in engineering projects and robotics and our corporation is one of the leading researchers and developers of Robotic and Artificial Intelligence. Our state-of-the-art mechanical suits are also military-grade goods that a seldom few have access to. Of course not to mention those designed for a more commercial and friendly use." 

"So you make robots and droids to sell for the military and animatronics for amusement parks?" 

"Those are some of our consumers among many others. We get a lot of commissions and often-times the consumer just want something that fits the bill, nothing to how it looks or its functions. Thus HQ sometimes sends some of these requests to us for our trainees to take part in. Of course I can't show any in-depth details but for now let us move along to the next area."

It was a large hall with side hollows where large hulking machines were stationed. Some were bipedal, others were on wheels and some were even on four legs. 

"This is the Workshop, where we assemble the blueprints that our top minds think of as well as do checks to see if our machines are working. We can't ship out a faulty product so we double check valves, wires, mesh, and durability of our products. We store most of our merch here. If you apply to be a trainee pilot then you may be able to take one of them out for a spin in our testing dome." Alita explained

Beo gazed in amazement at the sight of them. There was a droid that had wrist blasters, another looked as if it was carrying a sword. Another stood at least 20 meters tall in the shape of the iconic Iron Giant.

Beo was speechless, the sights amazed him and Alita giggled at the sight of him. "We got that kind of expression a lot. Moving along we are arriving to the Forgery" 

The two left the papers behind to appear in a massive forgery. Metal was everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling in frames, sheet metal in shelves as well as the pounding of hammers as blacksmiths forged the metal into shape. Flames roaring and steam hissing as metal melted and cooled. 

"Here we forge the parts to our machines. We prefer to make the parts ourselves since it cuts cost on third-party services as well as we can guarantee the quality ourselves. Any mishaps would only take moments to iron out instead of weeks of shipping costs. Not let me show you..."

The two went on tour throughout the entire facility. It was expansive, massive and ginormous to say the least. Beo was dazed at the many jobs and occupations that the club even held. Was this some sort of on-campus factory? The definition "hands-on experience" certainly applied here. 

"Now that concludes our tour, Now lets stop listening to me talk and try some hand-on experience. We have various activities you can try. You can draw something on a blueprint for a mock scenario. We can have you hammer metal or learn to appraise safety and quality of our machines. "

Beo felt his mind short circuit. He could try something? Could he possibly? Was it possible? 

Beo trembled at the prospect yet his voice failed to comply as he made his demand. A strangled whisper came from his lips and Alita raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?" 

Beo blushed in embarrassment and he tried again. Nothing more than a whisper from his lips. "Can I.... pilot one of the machines?" 

Alita beamed at him and she nodded her head. "Come, I'm sure we have a practice mech somewhere for you to use." 

Beo lit up as if he was a child given a christmas present. Beo felt it too. Beo gave a silent cheer as well as pumped a fist into the air. He even broke into a little dance and blushed as he realized Alita was still watching.

"Many are excited about piloting a mech for the first time... some not so ethusiastic but I love the energy. I remember Thalia was just like that the first time she appeared here." Alita smiled fondly, her eyes seemingly lost in memories. 

Snapping out of her daze she looked toward the boy. "Are you ready?" 

"Yes!" 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amber looked at the placard next to the door. It was simple yet the letters seemed to glisten in blue and white as if it was data being sent somewhere. 

"Kristen... you still think this is a good idea?" Amber asked and Kristen laughs. 

"You'll like it. I have a friend whose been in the club for a year now and she loves it. The sense of adventure! The conflict! The romance" Kristen wriggled her eyebrows at the last one and Amber pushed her away.

"Stop that, we're here to check out a club, not flirt in front of its door." 

"You wound me my love? Why won't you accept me" Kristen dramatically swooned 

The door opened to reveal a stunning boy in blonde. His windswept hair and tanned skin with a dazzling white smile. Amber felt her mind go blank at the AMAZING hunk in front of her. 

"Hi?" She tried to see but a muffled "Fweh?" escaped her lips.

"Hello ladies! The name is Luke and I'd welcome you to the club if you ever want to enter... oh Kristen its you, come on in come on in!" Luke beckoned them in to reveal a large room full of sofas cushions, televisions and even a kitchen. Books could be seen scattered throughout the room even though there were shelves along one of the walls. A few doors were present but they were closed. 

"You know this guy?" Amber frantically whispered and Kristen smiled. "Thats my buddy Luke, we grew up together even if he is a year older, also don't get your hopes up, he hadn't really shown interest much in girls." Kristen warned

"Why are the hot ones gay." Amber pouted. 

"Maybe its because of all the girls clambering to slobber all over him who knows." Kristen shrugged.

Inside the room sat a few other people including this dreary girl from her class sitting next to a bright and bubbly looking girl in green. 

There was also that boy who asked if clubs were important next to this girl in orange with a blonde ponytail who had entered their classroom during lunch to drag him somewhere... where they dating?

More faces and a few she even knew. 

"Welcome all to the Adventurer's Guild! I am your host today Luke Surge, second year student in the Meteorology department and I am here to talk to you about the Adventurer's guild. We are a group that uses simulation technology to experience worlds of various types be it High Fantasy, Sci-fi, War, Job simulation and more. In the other rooms we have pods that you can set up to simulate what type of world you want to experience." Luke gestured to a few of the doors in the room and he swung a hand a few of the television to which he turned on with a click of a button.

"These TVs are calibrated to show you the worlds that a few people are experiencing, and for those of you who don't want to be spied on there is an option to decline to stream your world." Luke winked and a few people laughed.

"Hes amazing, tell me again why I can't date him?" Amber whispered and Kristen grimaced.

"Hes gay I think, also you got me so no cheating." 

"Sure sure, if hes gay why can't we both be gay haha." Amber joked and she stared at one of the screens. 

A girl with dark brown hair with red tips charged forward on the frontline of a large army. Across from her an army of skeletons lunged forward with spears, swords and clubs rusted with age. 

"Jenna here likes to fight things as the adrenaline of battle is what she seeks. "

A televsion remain dark and dreary where a boy in a fedora and suit walked cautiously. In his hand a silver revolver. He stuck to the shadows and checked his surroundings.

"Sam here likes spy movies, the thrill of undercover actions as well as spy what-nots appeal to him."

The view on another televsion showed a girl meditating, the skies shown gold as her perch overlooked a vast expanse of snowy-white clouds. The floating island she sat on tranquil and peaceful. 

"In contrast, Arielle likes to take things slow and relax herself. as you can see we can simulate a vast array of worlds and tasks for you to accomplish. Keep in mind though that we still are researching the effects of a virtual world on the human psyche and physique. With this in mind we usually set one day of the week for a mandatory trial run to gather data in certain situations. Of course its only on those days so don't show up if you don't want to participate but the more people the better. " Luke explained as he kept the televisions running.

"Also since the researchers want to gather data on other aspects of simulation you can expect some pretty gruesome or messed up things to show up in our simulations so keep that in mind. Now with all that information does anyone have any questions?" 

"Can we simulate sports and muscle training? Would it impact our bodies?" The orange-wearing ponytail girl asked

"You can simulate sports and muscle training. Studies have shown that physique does change when undergoing high-stress activities for a pro-long time. Something to do with the chemicals your brain releases during exercise." Luke answered

The girl cheered which was quickly silenced by her companion and Luke went on to explain various uses and side-effects. Including how it is important to stop to eat and drink. 

Luke also gave a warning about prolong use and how they can ban people if they do not respect the machinery and others. Neglect classes and their general lives to escape from reality. Despite being able to grow it is important to not neglect actual exercise. The list went on.

Amber felt more enraptured by the person before her. Amber had to wipe away her drool as she shot her a dashing look... or she hoped he did. 

Amber became lost on her own world as she imagined a future with golden-haired babies in her arms and those powerful arms wrapping around the her and the kids pulling them into a loving hug.

Amber blushed at the thought 'It was to soon! Why did my mind jump straight to kids!' Amber thought to herself and a voice brought her to attention.

"So!" Luke announced. "Whose ready to try out one of our mock trials!"   
We're going to need partners of two." 

Amber quickly rose up, 'I'm going to take him as my partner... not matter the cost.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! (If it comes at all) will feature the club activities! I can't wait to showcast them to you If Super Mario Party doesn't kill me first. That comes out in like 4 days and I'm super excited!!!! If I don't update then that is probably why.... among other things... Peace!!!


End file.
